<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sweeter medicine by Bloomp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691353">A sweeter medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomp/pseuds/Bloomp'>Bloomp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of Limon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomp/pseuds/Bloomp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>dear god this is my first fanfic</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of Limon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sweeter medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dear god this is my first fanfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Limon stood in a corner, a wave of dread washing over him. Alas, he would be overshadowed again, woe be he. For not only was he a cough drop, but a lemon one! His baby sister, who he knew would beat and punish him ruthlessly in the future, was being held lovingly by his benevolent mother. Poor Limon was never deserving of such affection, for he was the lowliest being to ever crawl the streets of Dulcington. Small Cheri already seemed to stand greater than he. His wise and just mother sang lullabies to the babe, new songs that Limon had never heard before. What a punishment it is to hear them now! </p><p>"Go to sleep, darling," Pomela whispered gently.</p><p>"O-oh, mother, apologies, I will sleep at once!", the foolish Limon stammered, scrambling to the floor and pulling a malic acid sheet over himself, shaking vigorously.</p><p>"Limon, I was not addressing you," his sweet, wise mother said sternly.</p><p>If Limon were not already a trembling heap, the weak little boy would've crumpled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cheri, dear, you cannot be a warrior, you're to be a sugarsmith! Do you truly desire for <em>Limon</em> to inherit the job?", scoffed Scot, Limon's mighty father. Cheri held a blunted training sword, swinging it wildly at a peppermint bark tree.</p><p>"Dad, there are other sugarsmiths in Castle Candy. I wanna be a knight!" She jabbed at the tree, and a bit of bark snapped. "See?", Cheri exclaimed, puffing out her chest, "I'll be the mightiest knight in Candia! Limon will be fine!"</p><p>Limon watched in silence, the poor wretched boy, sitting in the blazing Highbright heat. He felt himself melting, a sticky little cough drop in the bright light. The pitiful Limon deserved to live in the shadows his whole life, wasting away. Just this morning, his wise and just mother cuffed him on the ear for getting up too late, for Limon was lazy and useless. He then threw himself down the flight of jagged wooden stairs, fearing that his mother would throw him down the jagged wooden stairs, an awful yet deserving punishment for the stupid boy. Limon accepted his fate and allowed his medicinal skin melt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Limon gazed across the parapets of Castle Candy as honorable knights fought in the fields for their kingdom. He knew that among the infantry stood Cheri. Beside him was the treacherous Calroy Cruller, wearing war pants that frankly clashed with the rest of his outfit.</p><p>Calroy swore. "Stupid squire, get me a chalice of cola. The Unfallen appears to have survived, the stupid brute."</p><p>Limon scurried to pour the mighty lord his cola as the sounds of war rang dully across the field. He took a glance at Calroy, then at the stairs, and he knew what he must do.</p><p>Limon threw himself down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The foolish Limon ran and ran and ran from the castle, he must find Cheri! He saw Vegetanian, Fructeran, Ceresian, Lucrosi, <em>Candian</em> bodies. And in the corner of his eye, he saw a bright red, lying on the ground. Limon, the cowardly and impulsive boy, choked and found himself crouching beside the bleeding body of his little sister. Limon wept sad, sour tears.</p><p>"Limon, by the Bulb, what the fuck are you doing?", Cheri murmured, on the brink of death. </p><p>"I-I, I-I-I, I wanted to help you," Limon stammered. Woe be he who cannot save his own sister! He truly had no nobility, to allow his own sister to die right before his own eyes.</p><p>"Bulb dammit, Limon, go to Dulcington and at least try to help King Amethar. We're taking back Castle Candy, okay? You... can do this."</p><p>Limon, the stupid, cowardly little boy, ran once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here? I'll fucking stab you, you piece of shit!", wailed a terrifying voice.</p><p>"Yes, milord, stab me, I deserve it!" And for the first time, Limon smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>